Continuer à t'aimer
by Hoolia-chan
Summary: "Si je devais me marier, ce serait avec toi" A quel point les promesses sont-elles éternelles ? L'histoire se passe 10 ans après l'anime. Shougo x Saki


Le sol sous mes pieds ne m'est jamais paru aussi instable qu'aujourd'hui, de même pour le soleil au-dessus de moi qui me pousse à transpirer comme un chien. J'ai juste envie de quitter cet endroit. De m'éloigner le plus possible de cet enfer. Et pourtant j'aurais dû me douter que cela se terminerait ainsi. C'était une évidence depuis le début. Saki vient de se marier. Ma petite protégée a pris son envol au moment ou l'alliance à été enfilée autour de son doigt de petite fille. Et moi je suis là, sur le trottoir désert.

La voir embrasser son fiancé à sans doute été la goutte d'eau ayant fait déborder le vase, je n'ai rien pu faire de mieux que de quitter la cérémonie tête baissée sous les regards surpris des autres invités. Peut être que des rumeurs vont naître, mais je n'en ai plus rien à faire. C'est fini, tout est terminé, et je l'ai perdue pour de bon.

Je me souviens si bien de cet instant, le jour où tu m'as dit que tu m'aurais épousé. Nous n'étions qu'au collège, mais tu étais sérieuse. Je ne t'avais pas crue, mais mon côté naïf m'avait poussé à espérer que cela arriverait un jour. Que nous serions plus que des amis. Je sais aujourd'hui que je t'aimais. Je t'aime et je ne pourrai jamais me défaire de ce sentiment. J'aimerais entendre tes pas courant sur le goudron, ta voie singulière hurler mon nom tandis que je continue à avancer sans dire un mot. Comme dans les romans. C'est ridicule, _je_ suis ridicule. Tu viens d'épouser l'homme que tu aimes, tu as mieux à faire que de poursuivre un malheureux comme moi. Mon cœur me fait mal, je ne peux plus t'effacer de mes pensées. Rien que d'imaginer que je ne pourrais plus jamais te voir et te parler seul à seule me rend dingue. Je ne pourrai plus te serrer dans mes bras lorsque tu iras au plus mal, ni même tapoter ta petite tête toujours aussi mignonne. Ce n'est plus mon rôle.

J'arrive à proximité d'un banc. Il est tourné vers le fleuve limpide qui traverse la ville. Je m'assois et ferme les yeux. Je dois faire peur à voir. Les larmes montent, je le sens. Pourquoi faut-il que je souffre autant ?  
>- Shougo !<br>Cette voix lointaine, serait-ce... je tourne la tête.  
>- Oi Shougo !<br>Yuuki est là. Il court sur le trottoir où j'étais il y a quelques minutes. Il s'approche, il a le souffle court. Ce n'est pas Saki-chan.  
>- Tu fais pas de conneries hein ? Me souffle-t-il.<br>- Ta gueule.  
>Je n'ai pas envie de lui parler.<br>- Ça va ?  
>- Tais-toi je te dis !<br>Je détourne le regard, il s'assoie à côté de moi.  
>- Tu sais... Saki-san est super inquiète, elle veut que tu reviennes, tu sais bien que tu comptes énormément pour elle.<br>Mon regard se perd entre les nuages. Ton visage se dessine dans le ciel, tes yeux, ton sourire... Une bouffée d'air agite mes cheveux, l'illusion s'efface. Que puis-je lui répondre ? « Désolé je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, on y retourne ? » En souriant comme un idiot ? Pff... Je me lève et reprends mon chemin. Yuuki se redresse à son tour et m'interroge à nouveau.  
>- Shougo ! Qu'est-ce que t'as ?<br>Même lui ne comprends rien à ce que je ressens. Il est toujours aussi monopolisé par sa relation avec Kaori. Quel égoïste. Mais c'est vrai que je ne lui ai jamais parlé de mes problèmes, je me suis toujours contenté d'écouter les siens, de hocher la tête, de lui faire remarquer là où il échouait. Ce serait bizarre, si je me confiais à lui maintenant.  
>Cette fois les larmes ont fini par arriver. Je les sens couler sur mes joues tandis que j'accélère le pas.<br>Je n'ai même pas quelqu'un à qui déballer mon sac.  
>- Shougo ! Attends !<br>Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'acharne cet idiot ? Sa main maladroite m'attrape le bras et je ne peux que m'arrêter.  
>- Shougo, pourquoi tu ne veux pas...<br>Son regard angoissé croise le mien, sans doute a-t-il remarqué mes larmes. Je tourne la tête.  
>- Tu... tu pleures ?<p>

Les perles salées coulent sur mes joues. Que puis-je faire ? Je lève les yeux au ciel à nouveau. Les nuages se dissipent de plus en plus. J'aimerais pouvoir m'envoler loin, loin de mes tracas, loin de mes sentiments. M'échapper. C'est tout ce que je veux à présent.  
>Brusquement, je me retourne et me mets à courir. Un bus, une gare, un port, n'importe quoi, je veux partir d'ici pour toujours.<br>- Shougo ! Tu ne peux pas fuir la réalité ! Je... je suis pas sûr de tout comprendre mais, Saki se marie aujourd'hui, t'as pas le droit de gâcher sa journée avec tes problèmes ! Hurle mon ami.  
>Il a beau être idiot et ne rien comprendre à la situation, il a raison. Je n'ai pas le droit de me comporter ainsi. Saki-chan, je ne peux pas m'enfuir.<br>Je m'arrête. La rue est déserte. Le silence règne. À mon tour de parler.  
>- On y retourne ? Je souffle, en séchant mon visage avec la manche de mon costume.<br>Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer à partir de maintenant. Le futur me paraît si vague, si confus. Est-il réellement possible d'oublier des sentiments si longtemps gardés enfouis ? J'ai peur du temps qui passe. J'ai peur de ce que je serais dans dix ans. Voir même de celui que je serai demain.  
>Yuuki et moi arrivons devant le lieu de la cérémonie. Je ne m'étais pas beaucoup éloigné finalement. Sans un mot ni un regard, je dépasse mon ami et me glisse à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Un énorme buffet est dressé au centre de la pièce. Les invités discutent, rient, mangent, se font prendre en photo. Je crois bien que c'est ce qu'on appelle un mariage réussi. Mais comment pourrais-je en profiter moi aussi ? Où en trouverais-je le courage ?<br>- Shougo-kun !  
>Je tourne la tête. C'est elle. Dans sa magnifique robe blanche. Elle s'avance vers moi. On dirait... un ange. Ses mains frêles s'agrippent aux miennes. Je peux distinguer son alliance dorée briller à son annuaire gauche. Je me mords la lèvre.<br>- Heureusement que tu vas bien ! S'exclame-t-elle de sa voix unique. J'ai cru que t'étais malade.  
>Une autre main se pose sur mon épaule. Une main large, puissante. C'est celle d'un homme.<br>- Chérie, viens je dois te présenter un de mes cousins.  
>C'est lui. Ce gars qui me l'a volée. Cet homme qui est arrivé du jour au lendemain et l'a emmenée loin de moi. Il saisit Saki par la main et la traîne loin de moi. Sans me jeter un regard. Il n'a pas l'air de m'apprécier, mais tant mieux, parce que jamais je ne serai capable de le fréquenter. Elle, elle hausse les épaules et se laisse entraîner par son époux. Je la vois trébucher avec ses talons aiguilles. Elle rougit et se redresse sans que personne ne la remarque. Le ciel est désormais entièrement bleu, vide de nuages. Saki ramène une de ses mèches rebelles derrière son oreille. Je ne peux pas me morfondre plus longtemps. Ce serait injuste envers elle, qui a enfin atteint le bonheur. Je dois faire tout mon possible pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Le vent souffle à nouveau, soulevant légèrement sa robe de mariée estivale.<p>

Peut être qu'un jour, je réussirai à passer à autre chose. Peut être que j'arriverai à t'oublier, mais pour l'instant, je pense que je vais continuer à me comporter comme avant, le mieux possible. Je veillerai à ce que ton sourire ne disparaisse jamais. Mais si un jour cet homme te fais du mal, je ne pourrais certainement pas me retenir. Alors Saki, je te le promets, je serais toujours là pour toi, je suis prêt à tout. C'est décidé, je vais continuer à t'aimer.


End file.
